The Shield vs The Shield
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: Conjoined fanfic with AssassinLover. When four new divas come to the WWE that are basically female versions of the shield what happens when they cross paths? I suck at summaries please read and review. Please not I do not own this picture. I borrowed it and it owns to the rightful owner!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the story I told you guys AssassinLover and I are doing. I've never written a shield fic before so please bare with me. Please review!**

* * *

AssassinLover:

The lights hit the ring as the newest season of NXT started. Eden stood in the middle of the ring with a smile ready to start announcing the newest members of NXT. "Hello and welcome to N.X.T!" Eden said with a smile as the crowd roared around her. "This is our fifth season and would like you to welcome to the ring one of the newest divas, AREANNA!" Eden called with a smile as the young girl walked out waving to everyone as her intro video played. Eden gave Areanna a hug when she got in the ring.

Areanna Wilson grew up in a rough situation. Her mother was a drug addict and complete idiot. Her father was never in the picture and when her mom died of an over dose we grandmother took her under her wing until she died when Areanna was 18. So she went on a journey to find her father. Leaving her home town of Tampa, Flordia she went to a town in California where she learned her dad was living. Once she found him he turned out to be none other than the Undertaker. She was in awe of her dad then became as close to him as possible. She followed him everywhere, every show, every live event then she wanted to follow his foot steps and become a wrestler as well. So she started training, day in and day out until she finally was asked to come to NXT to try and become a diva.

"Now welcome another new diva JAMIE!" Eden said as the energetic girl ran out waving before running down and sliding in the ring excitedly. Eden laughed and little and hugs her as the lights dim once again to play her video this time.

Jamie Logan grew up in a small town in Missouri not far from Saint Louis. Her parents were both hard working people who loved their daughter and son. But the day their oldest daughter decides to quit college and pursue her life long dream of becomes big a wrestler they decide to completely drop her from their lives. She moved into saint Louis at the age of 22 and enrolled into a wrestling school while working part time. After three years of hard work she finally was able to go to NXT. She meet her best friends there as well as a guy she falls for, Randy Orton.

"Last but not least I want to welcome two of the last newest members KALANI AND LENA!" Eden said as the two sisters walked out one with blonde on the top of her hair and one with jet black hair as they waved and walked down to the ring. She gave Lena a hug and got this fuck off look from Kalani before clearing her voice as the videos played.

Kalani Haiku grew up in Honalulu, Hawaii. She was raised in a loving home with her younger sister Lena. Kalani grew up much faster than her sister had to by taking care of the house and beginning to learn how to do the traditional hula dance for tourists in the family resort. She watched a few families go on to wrestle at WWE. She watched every match possible and slowly started to train when she wasn't at home or helping at the resort. She started to audition at the age of 18 to be one of the youngest female wrestlers. Though she didn't have much luck her parents ensured her that if she kept trying then she would be a wrestler no matter how long it took. She kept those words in her heart and started to train from dawn till dusk handing off her hula position to her sister. She was surprised when she saw the COO Triple H come in and ask to speak with both her and her sister who had also began training. Now she is part of NXT.

Lena Haiku grew up with her older sister in Honalulu, Hawaii. She was raised with her sister in a loving home where their parents supported most of what the two of them attempted. Lena watched her sister work at the family resort most of her young life and longed to follow in her older sisters footsteps. One night Lena got up to get something to drink when she saw her sister outside practicing to be a wrestler since she never had time during the day. After that she soon began to train with her as well. As she began to get better she decided that both of them should start to audition. As time went on their parents allowed Lena to work short hours and take over the spot that Kalani had worked for so long. She was working when the COO Triple H and his wife Stephanie McMahon came in. Now she is on NXT.

"PLEASE WELCOME THESE AMAZING LADIES WITH A WARM ROUND OF APPLAUSE!" Eden called as the videos end and the girls stand around the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

~Areanna's POV~

Standing in the ring on NXT I can feel the goose bumps on my arms. I can't believe that I'm this much closer to become a WWE diva. My life long dream is to become a diva and hopefully meet the man of my dreams, Dean Ambrose. I think he is a hunk and I can't wait to meet him. I'm hoping he is my advisor cause in the ring I am a lot like him. Some people even call me the female version of him and I am perfectly okay with that.

As everyone stand in the ring I look around not believing I'm actually here, then I hear it. The Shields theme song hits. I look around and see them coming down the stairs to through the crowd. I seriously think I almost passed out in the middle of the ring. Normally guys coach guys and girls coach girls but not this time! We get the Shield! I am so squealing on the inside!

"Please welcome as these ladies coaches WWE Superstars: Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns! The Shield!" The announcer said. I swear I could hear the girls beside me squealing like little girls.

"Areanna your up first, please step forward." Eden said to me. I stood forward and prayed silently that I got Dean. "Your WWE Pro is DEAN AMBROSE!" I think I almost hit the floor when he stepped forward and held his hand out to me.

"I look forward to working with you. I hear you are quit the powerhouse for a diva." He said as he shook my hand.

"Well I think so but there's only one way to find out." I told him with a wink before going Back to my spot beside Jamie, but before I stepped back I swear I heard him growl before coming to stand coming and standing behind me. Oh how I wanted to step back against him and rub myself against him, just to see how those muscles feel against my skin but I refrained. Maybe one day I will get my chance. 

~Kalani's POV~

I look up as the Shield's music hits. I fight with everything in me to not scream and giggle but fail horrible as I stare down Roman Reigns. I prayed that he would be my WWE Pro because I needed to learn how to channel my power more. I have often been called the beast of the sisters when me and Lena start to wrestle with each other. More often than not I am called the female version of Roman Reigns, I love that I am known for my strength and power when I wrestle. I smile looking around as everyone is chanting their names. I wanted to hear the crowd chanting my name before looking back at the members of the shield. I squared my jaw looking at the Shield once more trying to look like I belonged among the WWE divas.

"WELCOME these ladies WWE Pros! Kalani please step forward," Eden said as I walk forward looking at the shield members. "Your WWE Pro is ROMAN REIGNS!" Eden said as Roman walked over and shook her hand. "I'm excited to train with you. You have great potential from what I hear," Roman said with a smile and stood behind me when I walk back over to the other girls. I look as Randy Orton's music hits, soon the viper has joined the other two members of the shield.

"Welcome the viper Randy Orton!" Eden said as well looking as it was a mixed cheer of boos and yays. "Randy will also be one of these beautiful ladies WWE Pro," Eden said with a smile.

~Lena's POV~

I stood beside my sister as the Shield's music hit. I look up and watch as they make their way through the crowd and down to the ring, I watch as they get in the ring. My insides turn to mush as I watch Seth Rollins walk infront of us with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. I had been called the architect of my sisters and my tag team. I planned out who we needed to be to get closer to our goal a WWE Diva. I looked at the architect of the shield remembering how me and Kalani had talked about wanting to get with Roman and Seth. I looked as my sister steps forward and Roman turns out to be her WWE Pro. I stand there as Areanna's name is called; she looks so happy when Dean is chosen as her WWE Pro. I look at the last two WWE Pros and hoped so bad that she got Seth Rollins and not the total ass in her opinion of Randy Orton.

"Lena if you will dear, please step forward," Eden said looking at her. I step forward looking at the two men before her praying she didn't get Randy. "Your WWE Pro is SETH ROLLINS!" Eden said as Seth walked up smiling at her and shook hands with her. "Nice I hear you are one hell of a strategist," Seth said with a smile looking at her. "That's funny because I heard that about you too," I say with a smile before walking back to stand by my sister and Areanna leaving Jamie to step forward and Randy be her WWE Pro.

~Jamie's POV~

Last one to go and I already know who my pro is. "And last but certainly not least, Jamie please step forward." Eden said and I know I was grinning from ear to ear. "Your WWE Pro is RANDY ORTON!" I smiled brightly as he stepped forward and held his hand out to me. I eagerly took it and shook it firmly. Damn I think I almost melted into a puddle right in the middle of this ring. Even his handshake is sexy. I swear the man could go tell me to jump off a bridge and I would.

"It's nice to meet you and I can't wait to start working with you." Randy told me with his trademark Randy Orton smirk. I almost fainted but I held it back and went back to my spot.

"Alright since everyone knows their Pro we will have the first contest next week right here on NXT."


	3. Chapter 3

~Kalani's POV~

I smile watching the other girls meet their new WWE Pros. I knew that Lena was about to faint when she shook hands with Seth Rollins. I leaned on one leg as I didn't know how close Roman was as my back end brushed against his front side. I bite my lip when I hear him growling knowing he thought I had done it on purpose to tease him which was part of it. I smirk and shift purposely doing it again to tease him as we all listen to Eden saying they would be in competition the very next week.

I get out of the ring and walk to the back as everyone else in the ring does as well. I look at Lena as she skips up beside me, "hey you." I say with a smirk looking at her. "Oh shut up I know what you were doing to him," Lena whispered looking at me with a smirk. "So do I," I say with a laugh walking to the Divas locker room with my sister and the other new divas. "Training is going to be intense," I say as we walk into the locker room and get ready to change into our regular clothes. "Ugh I know!" Lena said and changed first before I started to change too. "Should we go out and party this final time before we have to start focusing even more?" I asked looking at her.

"That sounds awesome," Lena said with a smile looking at me as we walked over to the other two new girls. "Hey guys me and Lena are going to go clubbing before starting training tomorrow you guys want to hit the club with us?" I asked with a smile looking at them as the "trainers" walked over to talk to us and set our training times up in the mornings. "Hello ladies," Randy Orton said walking up to us with Roman, Seth, and Dean. "Hey," we all said at once looking at him then each one of us turned looked at our trainer. "Lena may I speak with you real quick?" Seth asked looking at her as they walked a few feet away before talking and coming back as both Dean and Randy did the same with Jamie and Areanna. "We wanted to let you know what time we will all start working out and when we expect you to come in and start working out as well," Roman said looking over me with a smirk. "Okay so what is my time?" I asked with a smirk looking at him. "You should be in the gym no later than eight thirty. But I expect you to be there at eight to show you are serious about this," Roman said with a growl as I was showing cleavage to mess with him. "Then I will be there at seven thirty," I said with a smirk and went to catch up with my sister who was flirting with Seth.

~Lena's POV~

I go back to the back with the other Divas laughing as we were all excited about finally making it to the WWE. I decided to tease Seth and purposely swayed my hips to mess with him as I talk with Kalani about teasing Seth and Roman. I smile talking with Kalani, Areanna, and Jamie about going to the club tonight when the guys walk over. I look at Seth when he calls my name to go talk to him about when he expected me to be at practice. "Hey Lena!" Seth called walking over. "Yeah?" I asked looking over at him trying to hide the blush that threatened to rise. "I need to talk to you for a minute," Seth said looking at the gorgeous girl before him. I walk over to him as we walk away from the rest of the group. My heart races like a herd of wild horses stampeding across a wide open plain. "I get up at eight a.m. to start training and I expect you there at the same time," Seth said with a smile. "Yes sir. I will be right on time," I say with a smile. "Me, Kalani, and two of the new girls are going clubbing later why don't you and the other boys join us?" I asked with a smile. "We would love to meet you guys at the club," Seth said giving me a piece of paper with his number on it.

*After the show at the club.

~Areanna's POV~

As I sip on a martini in the club I look at all the people, mostly couples, dancing and sigh. I wish I had a man to keep me safe and hold me when I need him. But as I'm standing there watching I feel someone walk up behind me. I turn my head slightly and see Dean standing behind me. I immediately get nervous seeing him behind me. I hope he can't see how nervous he makes me by just being around me.

"Hey Areanna," He said as he leaned in with his mouth close to my ear.

"Hi Dean," I say with a shaky breath trying not to buckle to the floor.

"Do you dance?" He asked me.

"Yeah, do you?" I asked turning to look him with a questioning look on my face.

"Yeah only when I have a beautiful woman to dance with." I blush instantly and smile.

"Thank you and yes I'll dance with you." I said with a smile. He smile and took my hand then leading me to the dance floor. As we walk up the slow song ends and a fast song starts so I do what I know best. I turn around and start to grind against him to the beat of the music. I know I hear his growl as he grabs my hips and holds me tightly against him. I quietly moan as I feel him growing beneath me as I grind against him. He growls as he moves his mouth to my ear again.

"I know what you're doing and I like it." Dean said with a growl. I moan and lean my head against his shoulder and keep moving my hips against him. I know how to work a man and I know he will love what I do next. I turn and face him and drop low and slowly sashay my way back up his body. I keep doing that until he grabs my arms and stops me.

"That's enough baby. If you keep doing that I will break the zipper in my pants." Dean growls in my ear. I moan as he starts to nibble on my ear. He moves his way across my face until his lips connect with mine in a passionate kiss. I moan against his lips and wrap my arms around his neck to keep him close to me as we kiss and continue to move to the beat of the music.

"You are beautiful." He says against my lips as I moan softly.

"Thank you," I say breathlessly against his lips. He moves back and smiles at me then I hear Seth saying his name.

"Damn it I have to get going. My guard do don't let me stay out late." I giggle as he refers to Seth as his "guard dog."

"See you at 7:50 for training big boy." I say with a smile. He kisses me before walking off to Seth so they could leave.

~Kalani's POV~

I laugh having fun on the dance floor as I danced beside Lena with a really cute guy before the boys arrive. I notice Dean first because I see him talking to Areanna, "the boys must be here!" I call over the music to Lena. "Yeah I see Dean but I don't see the others!" Lena called over to me as she danced with a random stranger as well laughing and having fun. "Come with me to the bar beautiful I need a drink!" The guy said against my ear and pulled me to the bar. I go with him giggling as my beautiful black hair bounces while I walk with him. "Get me a bloody Mary and a Vodka shot on the rocks," The guy said with a smirk. "So what is your name?" he asked with a smirk looking over me as my dress is super short and clung to my body beautifully. "I'm Kalani and you dear sir?" I asked with a smile as the drinks were put on the counter. I took her drink and sipped on it without looking to check it like I normally would as it was miss colored. "My name isn't important why don't we do some more dancing?" the guy said with a smile taking my hand and jerking me towards the dance floor. "HEY dude chill out and let go!" I say trying to pull away from him. "I said let's go!" The man yelled over the music for me to hear. "I think she said for you to let her go!" A deep voice said from behind the man as I looked up to see none other than my WWE pro Roman Reigns. I groaned knowing that this was not a great impression to make on him of all people.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" The man asked looking at him with a glare tightening his grip on my arm. I wince and put my other hand on top of his trying to get him to let go of my arm. "I am her trainer," Roman said with a glare to the man. I look at Roman begging for help with my eyes knowing this guy isn't letting go. I hear Roman growl before punching the man in the face.

I gasp looking at the man as he hits the floor, "ROMAN!" I rush up putting my hands on his chest trying to keep him from hurting the guy on the ground. "TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Roman shouted looking down at the man with a glare. "Roman please come on let's go dance!" I say grabbing his hand and walking to the dance floor to try and get his mind away from the guy. I start dancing with him as it son turns very flirty and extremely dirty. I grind my hips into him with a smile as he growls into my ear. "Let's go back to my hotel," Roman whispered in my ear with a growl. I nod yes and we head back to the hotel as my head began to swim.

~Jamie's POV~

"Hey girls would you two like to go clubbing with us tonight?" Lena asks as she and Kalani walk up to Areanna and me.

"I would love to, what about you Jamie?" Areanna asks looking over at me.

"Um I don't know…" I said.

"I'll be there Jamie." Randy said walking up to me with his "Randy Orton" smirk on his face.

"Okay I'll go." I said as my face turned bright right read.

Damn Randy Sexy Ass Orton, I can't believe he did that just so I would go clubbing. I've never been clubbing before. I hope this goes well.

After many wardrobe changes the girls and I arrive at some club that looks to be top notch. I look around as Seth, Dean, Roman and Randy walk up.

"You ladies ready to start the night?" Seth asks with a smile. We all nod then we all walk inside in front of everyone in line. Wow it's great to be with a WWE superstar.

After hours of dancing I decide to call it a night.

"I'm gonna go guys see you tomorrow." I tell them as Randy walks up.

"You're leaving?" He asks.

"Yeah I want to be well rested for training with you tomorrow." I told him with a light smile.

"Well will you at least let me take you to your apartment?" Randy asked looking at me.

"No I don't want to ruin your night. You stay and have fun I will catch a cab." I told him not wanting to impose.

"No I want to take you. I'm ready to get to bed as well I need to have as much energy as possible to be working with a diva." Randy said with a wink at me.

"Hey I take offence to that." Areanna said from behind him.

I laughed, "shut up! I'd love for you to take me home." I said smiling.

"Ooh!" Areanna chimed in again.

"Shut up or I will drop kick you!" I said as Randy and I walked towards the door. Randy laughed as we left.

Once Randy pulled his rental up at Areanna's and my apartment I took a deep breath and went to open my door.

"Wait oh no you don't." Randy said before getting out and coming around to my side. He opened my door and I smiled before getting out.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said smiling as I got out.

"Your very welcome my lady." Randy said as he closed the door.

I giggled, "I never knew you were such a kind viper." I said smiling.

"I can be a gentle snake when I want to be." Randy said smiling. As we stood there I saw a different glint in his eyes. I couldn't quit put my finger on it but I know something is different.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a very beautiful woman?" Randy said as he stepped closer to me. He gently put his hands on my upper arms and smiled at me. I smiled nervously as I looked up at him. He smiled and looked down at me then slowly he moved his head closer to mine until his lips were gently pressed into mine. I stand there shocked for half a second before kissing him back.

"See you tomorrow beautiful." Randy said as he broke the kiss and looked at me.

"See you tomorrow," I stammered out looking at him. He smiled and pecked my lips then went and got back into the car. I turned around and walked to the door, I turned around as he was driving off. HOLY CRAP RANDY ORTON KISSED ME! I go inside the building jumping like an idiot. I am grinning from ear to ear as I ride up the elevator. Tomorrow will be awesome!

*The next morning, 8:00 AM*

~Jamie's POV~

I walk into the gym at eight sharp. I see Areanna on the treadmill already so I walk over to wait on Randy.

"Good morning my friend," I say happily as I walk up.

"Why are you so happy?" Areanna asked looking at me.

"Randy kissed me last night when he dropped me off." I said cheery.

"Wow, not even a date and he kissed you. You must have been good." Areanna said.

"It's not like we said we had sex he just kissed me." I said as I saw him coming in the gym. "See you later girl." I said walking off before over to him. "Good morning," I said smiling as I walk up to him.

"Good morning beautiful did you sleep well?" Randy asked me with a smile.

"Yes," I said smiling.

"Good you're going to need it." He said smiling. I nodded and we walked towards the mat to get ready to start training. This should be a great work out.

~Areanna's POV~

Day one of training with Dean and I am so nervous. I walk into the gym not far from my apartment I rented for Jamie and I the time were own NXT. I look around and wonder where Dean is. I look around and give up so I go to the treadmill and start warming up. Ten minutes passed and no sign of Dean I look up as Jamie walks in.

"Hey where's Dean?" She asks walking up to me.

I sigh, "I don't know but I am about ready to kill him. It's been ten minutes since we were supposed to meet and he's has not shown." I tell her as Randy walks in.

"I'd love to help you kill him but I've got to practice." Jamie said, "see you later girl." She said before walking off, after telling me about her night after they left the club. I wave as she walks off, I sigh and decide to get off the treadmill and go back to my place. I intend to talk to the officials tomorrow and ask for a different pro, one that will actually show up for training. As I start grabbing my things from where I sat them by the mat I saw Dean walking in with some bleached blonde slut. I groan, there goes my shot with having a relationship with the sexiest man alive. I continue grabbing my things and head for the door.

"Hey… Um…Areanna, where you going?" Dean asks as I walk by and his blonde friend gasps. "She's not my girlfriend just my trainee." Dean tells her. I shake my head, after last night at the club I thought we might be able to have something going but no. He gives me up so some blonde slut that I know will leave his heart in pieces and I would never do that to him.

"I'm not your girlfriend either but after last night I was hoping to be." She said giggling.

"I don't know about that but I'll call you." Dean said. She nodded and walked off. As she went down the hall I watched her stop at some muscle guy that looked like a body builder and start flirting with him.

I heard Dean scoff, "like I'm going to call her." He said with a chuckle as I glare at him. "What?" He asks seeing my face.

"WHAT!?" I snapped, "YOU ASK ME WHAT AFTER I STAND HERE AND WATCH YOU BUTTER THAT SLUT UP ATER WHAT HAPPENED WITH US LAST NIGHT!" I shouted at him. I was beyond pissed at him.

"What about last night we danced?" Dean said looking at me.

"Danced? That's all we did was danced? I can't believe you Dean. After you pretty much dry humped me on the dance floor you say we did was danced?" I said to him.

"Yeah pretty much," Dean said.

"Unbelievable," I said before walking off to go back home.

"Areanna wait!" Joe said to me and running after me.

"What?!" I snapped at him.

"Look I'm sorry that you feel that way. How about after training we go on a lunch date. Just me and you?" Dean said as he looks at me.

"Okay but I'm still pissed at you for sleeping with her." I said.

Dean laughed, "maybe it can be you tonight." He said into my ear as we walked back into the gym. I moaned and bit my lip. This will be a great training session.

~Lena's POV~

I get up and start to stretch out so I could get ready for the hard work out/training session with Seth. "I cannot believe I get to hang out with the Seth Rollins!" I said with a giggle as I grab my stuff and walk downstairs to get the car waiting on my sister who comes out with a giant ass blush on her face. "You okay?" I asked as we rode in the car to the gym to start our training sessions. "I slept with Roman last night," Kalani said. I gasp and look at her, "what are you going to do now?" "I have absolutely no idea, Lena." Kalani said with a sigh and her head in her hands. "Just take a deep breath everything will be okay," I said gently as we parked outside of the gym.

I get out and go inside and change out of my regular clothes and put on my work out clothes before getting on the treadmill and starting to run. I put in my ear buds and start jogging while humming Kalani does the same and gets on the one beside me. I look over when Seth texts me to meet him by the weights to start training. I pat my sister when I see Roman and walk over to where Seth is so we can start.


End file.
